Tips
SUPER PRO TIPS XP Grinding/Farming 1. As a Survivor Defib + Jock: Defib gives 100xp per revive, highest of any gear. Multiple revives can be done as long as HumanoidRootPart (in the middle of other player's hips) is atleast 50% near to defib radius. Jock provides extra health and extra speed to survive more. Bonus: 200xp for most revives/base xp. 2. As a Hero 2.1 - Plague Doctor: 10xp for fully healing and 25 for reviving. If the slasher is vampire getting a ton of xp is surely easy. Bonus: 200xp for most revives/healing. 2.2 - Guardian: Ultimate tryhard hero. If your entire team is afk getting xp should be easy. Bonus: 500xp for getting all awards (if your team does nothing)... 3. As a Slasher High DPS like Chainiac (30+), Captain Skull (30+), Jack/Miers (150+, up to 180 if ink jack or nightfall skins) be sure to make survivors revive others for a bonus 5xp if you want. W/L Ratio Grinding/Farming 1. As a Survivor Tracer Goggles + Achilles Heel: Be sure to use roblox graphics level 2+ so you can see directions of everyone, avoid slasher at all costs and just remember objective spawns. 2. As a Hero 2.1 Nightfall Firefighter: Extremely useful especially in situations like The Nightmare teleporting you to Dream Realm, Chainiac, and basically getting targeted. Just be sure the slasher is close enough so they wont d o d g e your hydrant. 2.2: Singularity Heroic Rachjumper: After the nerf, reaching rank 500 and dedicating your time to the game really is pointless, as rachnee-san really prioritizes balancing the slashers than making others more rewarding and overpowered. Real stories aside, the only thing that can really kill you is Supreme Commander, just use Nightfall Firefighter smh 3. As a Slasher 2.1 Ink Jack: Highest DPS of ANY slasher, good range, can be used for stealth. 2.2 Cold Flame/Magma/Vile Krasue: Extremely long melee range (actuslly invisible O.o), can detect survivors from 300m. Cold Flame/Magma has 0.5/s attack speed and 12.5 damage while Vile has 1/s attack speed and 25 damage. 2.3 The Gray Man (idk skin): Camp, Troll, Attack, Protect, do anything just to make sure the survivors don't speed run the map in 2 minutes. Its ok to not focus on killing them as long as they don't escape, you win. 2.4 Frozen Miers: Not that great without his ability active but he has an amazing ability recover of 30 seconds (15 considering the ability duration) and great ability stats such as a 6x crit multiplier and a 50% chance of getting the crit on a survivor, so pretty much you have a 50% chance of 1 shotting a survivor every 3 seconds, its almost as good as Project 0011 Nightfall's ability but you have way more control and more time to use it with a lower ability recover timer. (Oh I forgot to mention during his ability survivors won't be able to hear heartbeats. Pretty OP huh?) Game Modes Repair The Generators / Power Relays Its all about repairing 6 generators. Each generator takes about 1 hour (varies) or 20-25 repairs, which means its impossible to solo the map. To repair one, click on the lever of the generator, click the gears ONCE, and wait until it finishes repairing. Cancel repairing by simply moving away from the generator. You gain 1xp every 3 seconds you repair generators.There is always an extra generator and thus repairing 7 generators is possible. After doing so go to the exits to escape. Repair The Truck In this gamemode some idiot decided to disassemble 2 trucks in the map and gave it "magical 4th wall barriers" around it to make sure the survivors repair the truck before escaping. You need to get: an engine, a steering wheel, a key, 4 wheels, and 5 jerry cans. Thats 12 in total. To get them, simply make your character touch the items. After that, click the gears of the truck (infront). It will take 45 seconds (15 repairs) to fix the truck. after then, simply go near the truck to escape. A variation of this gamemode is "Refuel the Rocket", same mechanics but instead, 15 rocket fuels and rockets. Find The 8 Pages Find 8 pages by touching them. Thats literally it. After doing so, go to exits and escape. Cool things about this mode: The ambience gets spookier every page collected, and there will be a loud sound if the slasher gets near. Defeat The Slasher Hide from the slasher until 3am and then after that, you will be given a cross to use against the slasher. The sladher will then be visible to all players (even if the slasher has an ability to become invisible) stay near the slasher to increase the power of your cross and once their health reaches 0, you win. Craft A Master Key/ Complete The Altar The most complicated mode. First, find 6 keys, then find 6 chests, open them, and get key fragments/crystals (normally, 2 extra keys and chests will be provided, they will disappear once 6 has been found. Then go to 1 of 2 crafting tables/altars and spam click to craft the Master Key/complete the altar. After doing so escapes will be revealed. It is always recommended to use Tracer Goggles/Spy Drone + Achilles Heel for any mode, depending on the slasher, since slashers like Project Nightfall are toxic (literally). For hero/slasher use the ones given in W/L Grinding/Farming. Additional Notes If you want, buy a vip server. It costs 250 robux for a month, about 0.33 robux a day. Get some friends and grind if you believe rng is bad